The Ancient Knight
by Burned269
Summary: James has a problem, he was cursed long ago and doesn't understand why or what it is, all he knows now is to live life with it.
1. To Vale

**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY only the OC**

People have always feared me. They fear me because of what happened to me. I'm a teen with an ancient curse. The curse of what who knows what. When I say curse I mean a curse. I can summon waves of darkness, I can walk through shadows and appear somewhere else. Then there was the one thing all the normal people hated the most. I don't stay dead. Even if I get kicked off a mountain I live. Sure I go splat and die but then I'll heal and walk away. Plus for some Dust forsaken reason blue eyed people had power over me. There is also my semblance but I rather not tell what it is.

I've died fifteen times so far. I won't go into detail but dying sucks. I also age very slowly. I'm six hundred and fifty years old and only look about sixteen years old. Also I act like I'm 16_._ I'm tall, skinny, and pale. Lapis blue eyes and raven black hair. I have silver and black steel armor with a similar colored long sword. My sword has three forms. A sword, re-curved bow that summons arrows, and a flail. My armor also has a hidden blade to make sure I always have a weapon.

I live in a cave in the middle of nowhere so people will not find me. They haven't seen me in over seventy years so I might have been forgotten from the last time. They had known me as Kyle Knight the last time.

"I need to go to a city far away from my cave to see If they remember me." I mutter quietly. "Plus I know the perfect place."

Vale had been it's name the last time I was there so hopefully they haven't changed it. The trek would go through a forest that I didn't know the name to. All I knew about it was that it was Grimm infested. When I get there I peered into it. Dark. Sighing I go in.

Almost immediately I get attacked. It hits me and I flew off into a tree. I look at my enemy, a massive Ursa. Sighing again I spin under the beast and stabbed at its lungs. In a flourish of swings I slice it's back legs to make it unstable. Then still under it I dragged my sword through its belly gutting it before it legs give away. Still it lived so I turned my sword into a flail and crushed it's skull. Looking at the Ursa as I cleaned my sword I knew there would be more to come. I continued through the forest.

Some time later after a few more fights I meet a clearing and a hill. I climb the hill and find a tombstone that said Summer Rose. _Nice name._ I thought then continued on, although I swear I heard the sound of Beowolves being killed by the dozen. Soon I meet train tracks and a Schnee Dust Company Train. _There still around? The Schnee just don't lose business._ I see two people fighting a massive mech on the train and decided to continue on. _This world never changes._

I then encounter a King Taijitu just in view of the city. _Could be worse._ I thought. Then I charge the giant snake roaring a battle cry. It struck me with force similar to a freight train. Not only did I hit a tree but I also made it fall. The tree fell onto the snake pinning it but also cut my left arm up making it almost useless. The snake was now struggling to get up but still held it had the upper hand. I jumped as the snake's head flew at the place I was at. I then used it's head as a springboard and soared into the air. While I was up in the air I rain arrows on the beast. I then fall with my sword in it's sword form and I thrust it down straight into its eye. It started flailing trying to shake me off. I held on and blasting it's eye with dark blasts until it stopped moving. I got off it pulling my sword from it's eye and then walked towards Vale.

Then something hit me from behind and sent me flying. _What the Dust?_ I then remembered that these snakes had two heads on either side of there body. I got up feeling agitated. My sword was now lying next to the beast. I flicked out my wrist blade and circled the snake. I lunge at it and ended up flying into the air as I hit it's snout. Then I felt it's jaws bite down on me in mid air and many bones snap all over my body. The pain was almost unbearable and got worse as a few ribs forced themselves into organs. I then felt the snake try to swallow. I've died in many ways but being eaten was not acceptable. I stabbed the side of the snake's neck and held on. Then with a massive wave of dark energy I released a shock wave. It tore the snake's head apart and flung the chunks in every direction. I then cleaned myself off and sat on the ground healing. Soon I was going to be able to walk again. _Accelerated healing for the win!_

My sword still was just out reach. Somehow it ended up in a tree. Me wrist blade had came off and I was defenseless. _Well almost defenseless._ I sighed and then remembered that I can walk through shadows . I disappeared and reappeared on the tree. Now with my sword in hand I limped to the city using it as a cane. When I got there I stopped and looked at the city. It had changed a lot. Walls lined around the city. Massive airships filled the air. People wandered around safely inside it.

"They've come pretty far since I've been here." I said looking at their achievements. Me body had mended so I put my sword away.

I then headed to the gates to the city. When I reached the gates I stopped and looked up at their grand size. _That's a very tall wall._ I then limped to the a panel and stared at it. _They've also advanced in tech. _I eventually got a call going to gate operator and got passage to the inside. _Thank Dust the language stayed the same. _I thought as I entered the city.

Finally on the inside I roamed around looking for something to do. People looked at me funny when I passed them. I looked down and saw that my armor ruined and that my clothes under were in tatters. I then angrily hit a wall with my newly healed arm. It broke and tingled as it healed. A quick swear and I was now heading to a blacksmith's shop in hope of repair my armor and getting a new wrist blade. Soon I was distracted by music and watched a video of a girl I'm white singing and fighting a Grimm. _These people are weird. _When it's over I head to a hotel.

The money had changed so that it was now in my favor. The low value was now the high value. _How in the love of dust does that work?_ I got a good room and went to sleep. After a few hours I got woken up by the sound of fighting in the club next door. Sighing I got up and paced the room listening to the fight. It finally stopped and a girl in yellow left the club only to stop to talk to a girl in red.

In the morning I roamed around the city for a while. _I'll stay for a week. _I promised myself. That week ended with flying colors. At the end of the week somehow I had ended up in a Dust shop buying Dust for my newly repaired gear. I had been in there for almost seven hours before I finally got fire crystals for my sword and earth crystals my armor.

I then found my way to the back of the store and started to read a magazine on modern weapons. A girl in a cloak red came in and did the same. _Where have I seen her?_ Then a squad of men walked into the store. I had got so caught in reading that I was now blocking out sound. A guy in a black suit with a red tie and red sunglasses hit the magazine out my hands. I looked at him and knew he was a robber almost immediately.

"Put your hands up." Was all that he said. He had a red sword but obviously did not know how to use it.

I sighed and then threw him into the wall next to the girl. She jumped up in surprise, then she turned to look at me. I pointed at the counter where the robbery was going down. She looked, saw what was happening and then jumped at one of them and threw them out a window. I pulled out my sword and charged the robbers. I knocked out several of them and the girl took on their leader. Her weapon was strange, a pole with a curved sword on it. Later I learned it was called a Scythe. The leader had an even more strange weapon it was a cane-gun that shot semi explosive rounds. They had taken the fight outside leaving me with dozens of foot soldiers. A few whizzing of arrows, bops over the head, and breaking bones and I had won. After I was done with the footmen I ran outside.

The man was taunting the girl when I got outside. I released a wave of darkness at him. He dodged it and he shot with his cane knocking me and the girl over. When we got up he was climbing up a ladder. I ran to the building, jumped and sent out a dark shock wave under me that sent me to the roof. The girl had somehow beat me up here and there were rose petals everywhere. _I hate flowers. _Was my thought at seeing them.

"End of the line Red and Black." Yelled the man from some kind of airborne vehicle. He then threw a fire crystal at her and shot it in mid air. The explosion probably would would have killed her if not for a woman in glasses and a purple cape appearing out of no where. She had made a black circle appear in front of Red. She then raised a black stick and blasted the aircraft.

She did stuff I can't put in to words. All I could understand was a ice storm. _This is a game changer._ Still just when we were winning we started to lose. Another person on the weird plane started throwing fire at us. She melted bullets from the girl who had her scythe turn into a gun. She turned my shadow blast away with the light of her fire. Even the powerful person who was helping us was losing. Her Ice storm melting. Then the aircraft took off, leaving the three of us standing on the roof. The girl turned and looked at the woman. Her gaze resembled a happy dog.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" She screamed. _What the hell is a huntress doing out here._ Was all I wondered. Such a grand warrior should not be helping us. We were just two random people fighting an airship with massive weapons.

The huntress looked at her then me. She stared hard at me and I shifted. Something ringed and she pulled out a strange screen. She looked at it, then grimaced and then she waved at us to follow her. I waved her off and turned to leave but only got about five feet when one of those black circles were in front of me. I melted into the shadows and reemerged twenty feet away. I went to my hotel room and dropped onto my bed passing out.

Suddenly twenty minutes later I jerked awake. The woman from earlier was in my doorway watching me. I jumped into the air and landed on my feet . I put on my scabbard just in case of anything happening.

"Hey." I said. Placing my hand on my sword. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, you can come with me." She responded.

I frowned and then with a flick of my hand I sent a dark wave at her and then vanished. I appeared outside and started running. Soon I was surrounded by people and knocked unconscious by one of them tackling me. _I didn't even get to use my sword._


	2. An Offer

I woke up looked around and sighed. The sigh turned into a yawn as I stood up. I was in an interrogation room with the girl from the robbery. The white was were dimly lit with the single light. The room had three chairs, a table and a single door. _A small room with only one way out, great._ The most unsettling thing in the room was the girl in red. She was staring at me with silver eyes and a wide smile. _Her look of innocence is... disturbing._ I thought. She then reached her hand and held it there. _I hate to do it but she helped me fight._ I took it and we shook hands.

"My name is Ruby Rose." She said as I shook her hand. Something in her voice made me want to talk.

"James Knight." I responded sitting down in a chair. I'd given myself that surname almost four hundred years ago. The first name had been on a sign outside my hotel room.

"Knight as in Kyle Knight?" Ruby asked. I nodded and she looked at me strangely. I had used that name in a war 70 years ago. I think people knew me as a war hero. Well my old identity anyways.

Before she could say anything, the woman from earlier walks into the room. My eyes narrowed and my hand went to my sword. I paused when I found nothing at my side. I looked down and saw I was in my normal clothes. A black and silver long sleeved shirt while I had a similarly colored pair of cargo pants. _Well no sword or wrist blade to fight with. _But before I could blast her a man walked in and sat down across from me. He looked me over then turned to Ruby.

"You have silver eyes." He observed before looking back to me.

"Young sir may I ask why you ran from Miss Goodwitch." He said looking into my eyes.

"No." I said with my gaze still narrowed but his voice was calming.

"Okay then." He said but then continued. "So who are you?" He was still looking into my eyes.

"James Knight." I told him.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" He asked. He too knew the name Knight I could tell by a glint in his eyes.

"Most likely." I responded.

He frowned then turned and looked at Ruby. When he started to talk to her I blocked out the words. I then set my mind to escape plans. The man in green was talking about Ruby's weapon and asking who had taught her to use it when I finally had a plan. She didn't answer and he put a plate of cookies on the table. She ate them all and then told them about her training and what she wanted to do with her life. She said she wanted to go to Beacon to become a huntress. I thought back to few days ago when I found out that Beacon was a school for hunters and huntresses.

Then the man asked if she knew who he was she nodded.

"Your are professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon." Ruby replied.

"I am prepared to offer a spot in Beacon." He said.

Ruby jumped up and screamed a long yes while me, Ozpin, and Goodwitch grimaced at the high pitch of the scream. Ozpin turned to me.

"I also am going to ask you."

I twisted my jaw in thought. _Got nothing better to do. _I nodded and he smiled.

"Good." Ozpin said looking over to Ruby. "An airship will pick you and the other Beacon students up tomorrow at west airport at 2:00 pm." Then he looked at me. "Your armor and sword will be returned to you now."

Goodwitch handed me my sword and my armor. Then the door opened and I left the room. It turned out it had been an interrogation room because police surrounded me and escorted me out of the building. After I got out the building I went back to my room at my hotel. I paced all night wondering what tomorrow would bring.

When the next day came I went to the port four hours early. It's good to be early, rule number three in my life. People started to arrive soon after I got there. _So I'm not the only early bird. _I thought happily. The stream of people who were apparently students soon flooded the station. I sat there thinking until someone interrupted my thoughts. A person walked up to me tapped me on the head .

"You alive man?" They asked.

I looked up and saw a guy in black civilian clothes with some random pieces of white armor over it. Also a sword in a sheave was at his side. His blue eyes showed he was uncomfortable and confused. I waved him away but he stayed despite obvious signs I was giving him. _Maybe that thing about blondes is true. Wait... blue eyes!_ I jerked my gaze from his eyes.

"What does it look like." I growled. My hand was sliding to my sword.

"It looks like you want to be alone." He responded and stated to leave. _"_But no one should be alone." He called from a distance.

"Well he moved fast." I muttered as I looked back at the ground. Soon I was back in deep thought.

An air horn went off next to my head startling me. Hearing laughter from my right. I looked up and saw a girl in white. She had wild eyes and a smile as wide as it was creepy. Orange hair lay on her head. A boy ran up to her and took it from her. He was in green with black hair that had streak of magenta in it and he has dark eyes.

"What the Dust was that for!" I roared scaring plenty of people as the lights dimmed and the ground shook slightly as shadows vibrated. The air became ice cold. _Moving the ground and lowering the temperature? That's new._ A shroud of darkness surrounded me as I pull out my sword. Then I stood there with my sword in hand and a glare on my face.

The girl turned and fled screeching in mock terror while the boy sighed. He nods at me and walked after her. I put my sword away and sat down muttering. _She's gonna mess with the wrong person one day. _I thought as she did it to another person. _Wait didn't he take the horn. _My shrouded of darkness faded and I started thinking again.

A booming horn made me turn my head. The airship was here. I groaned and stared at it landing. _All I want is some thinking time._ Students raced to get on the ship while I simply appeared on it. With everyone was on it, it took off. Now I was finally off to Beacon. I looked around and saw the that ship moved slowly. I sighed when I heard the sound of someone moaning from airsickness a few feet away from me.


	3. The Airship

The airship slowly made it's way across Vale. The speed of the ship was agonizing. I literally looked at the same building for ten minutes before it left my view. I got bored and went to the next room on the airship. The girl that had used the air horn was in the room. _Time to get her back._ With a flick of my hand the room darkened.

"YOU!" I bellowed as dark tendrils shot from the walls at her. I tried shaking the ground again and it worked. While the ground shook the lights in the room flickered and temperature dropped. People were starting to panic again and they fled the room.

She turned and looked at me with her annoying smile. She then drew a giant hammer and started smashing the tendrils. She made short work of them. I charged at her while I drew my sword and flicked my wrist blade out. I then spun through the air at her. She pivoted and swung her hammer. My blades met her hammer with an explosion. Pink electricity and waves of darkness filled the air. We both flew from each other. I slammed into a window and it cracked. She hit the metal wall denting it. I stepped into the shadows and exited right behind her. I then threw her at the cracked window with a dark shock wave. She spun in mid air placed her feet on her hammer and flew at me with a bang. _A rocket propelled hammer! Really? What the Dust is wrong with these people?_

I then did something I have not done in decades. I used my Aura. Time seemed to slow down to a complete stop as my true power was reviled. My Aura now flowed through my body making the air glow silver with the black of the shadows. With superior power on my side I lazily turned to avoid the girl and then I slammed her into the ground. She got up slightly unbalanced then I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder.

"Back away from her slowly." Growled a voice. I slammed my arm into them and I heard a crash. I turned to the the green guy. He drew two green SMG's with blades on them. _What's with all the guns? Don't people still use bows?_

"Nora hit him now." He yelled as he jumped at me. The now named Nora behind me made a grunt like she was going to swing her hammer. _Tag teaming on me! No fairness in war, I guess. But still that a bit cheap._

I stepped into the shadows and popped out next the guy. Tripping him. As he flew at the Nora her hammer was already in motion. She looked horrified as she tried to stop the hammer. But there was too much momentum. _I wish I was willing to let him take the hit._

"Ren!" Nora screeched looking down. I jumped in front of the hammer's path.

**Ka-boom!**

Nora looked up to see me taking the hit for Ren. I flew and hit the wall denting it and causing the air ship to shudder. The room was silent as I got up. When I stood pain told me that I was bleeding and a few bones were broken. My Aura had also seemed to overload and was not responding.

"Ow." I said before the tingling of me healing kicked in.

I fell back over and stared at the ground. My bleeding was slowing but doing anything was not going to be easy for a while. I sighed and listened to someone approach me.

"Holy Dust what happened here." A shrill voice screeched. I looked up and saw a girl in white with some red standing over me. _The girl on the music video. _I thought. I waved her away and stood up trying not to blackout. _Hammers suck._ For a few agonizing moments I bleed waiting. Then my wounds close and my bones mend.

I start out the door as I tried to wipe my blood away from my clothes. "Just a misunderstanding White." I said over my shoulder as I put my weapons away. "Also you girl, nice hit I look forward to getting to know you." I said spinning around and then addressed the hammer user. "That attack was just me trying to get back at you." I turned to Ren. " I apologize to you and wish you a pleasant flight."

With that said I left the room and went to the first room I'd been in. The lack of blood made it hard to do anything. So I sat down in the same place I'd been in earlier and stared out the window. I then fell into deep thought. _That fight may have shown more than I wanted. _Was one of the many thoughts I had. _I must not reveal all of my powers._ A shadow then passed over me.

"Hey James." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw red. Ruby and another girl stood in front of me. The other girl was in yellow had lilac eyes and blond hair. _Oh no Dust help me. _I stand up and tried to walk away. But Ruby grabbed my arm and the lack of blood was still there making me dizzy. I sighed and turned to look at them. _Please don't ask about the blood._

_"_James are you covered in blood?" Asked Ruby with wide eyes.

_Oh come on! "_What blood." I asked trying to hide it.

" The blood all over you." Said yellow.

I sighed. _Well no hope in lying._ "Oh that's just from a misunderstanding in the next room you should go see it." I replied slowly walking to the next room. "Come see." They shrugged and came with me.

When we entered Nora and Ren stood taller with uncertain gazes. I walked over to them and held out my hand. They looked at each other then Ren shrugged and Nora smiled. Ren took my hand and we shook while Nora wandered away smiling excitedly.

"My name is James." I said.

"Good to meet you." He responded. "I look forward to seeing you later." He said before he went over to Nora.

Then the girl in white had came into the room. She walked over to me dragged me out of the room. I looked at her and saw that she was dead set on talking to me. I sighed as I let her drag me.


	4. The Test

"Soooo." She begins. "What was that earlier?" She turned and looked at me as she said this. _Blue eyes! Oh no my Dust the world hates me. My greatest weakness._

"A simple misunderstanding." I replied. _Blue eyes. _I thought. I was staring into them trying to resist the power they had over me. _Why does this freakin' curse have to involve blue eyed dominance._

She smiled at me with a cold smile and then started laughing for no apparent reason. She drew her weapon and took a combat stance. She slashed at me but got stopped by a solid wall of pure shadows. I blast her back with as little power as I could summon. She flew back and then slid on the floor dropping her rapier.

"What the Dust!" I roared getting dizzy because of my limited blood supply. It will come back later luckily. _I heal at a ridiculous rates but regenerate blood at another time. What's with that?_

"Just a test." She said calmly getting off the floor. "I believe you would be an excellent partner after what you have done today."

I draw my sword and walked over to her. The dizziness was making things blur and spin. She picks up her rapier and puts it away as I reach her. I stand a few feet away from her in a defensive position as she dust of her clothes. She then sits back down and looked at my sword.

"Why do you have sword out?" She asked.

"Really you're going to ask that?" I bellowed at her. "You just attacked me for no reason!" I took a swing at her but a white glyph appeared in front of my sword. _I hate glyphs. _She then stood up and looked at me with a smile.

"I was testing your ability to see if you could be my partner." She said.

I stare at her. _Test? What the Dust is wrong with her?_ I take another swing only to get stopped by another glyph. _I really hate theses things. _"Who try stabs another person to figure out something?" I said. Another swing, another glyph. I was starting to get even more dizzy from the lack of blood. I flicked my wrist at her and my wrist blade almost impaled her. She spun around it as I slashed it at her. I turned my sword into flail mode and slammed it at her, she had spun, I hit a glyph. _I am going to figure out how to destroy those things. _I shifted my flail back into a sword and stared at the girl.

"Your style is all wrong." She commented with her cold smile. I lunged at her and fell over because of my dizziness. While I cursed on the ground she walked over to me and stared down at me with her cold smile. "I see you heal but don't regenerate blood."

I lunged up but black danced across my vision making me fall down. I stared at the ceiling cursing the lack of blood in my veins. _Why of all the things that could happen to me it had to be this. It was a bad idea signing up for this school._ Sighing I stared at ceiling. Then I pulled myself onto my elbows and knees, then propped myself up using my wrist blade and sword, then finally planted my heels into the ground making myself stand.

Now I was back to staring down the girl in white. She had moved back a little since I got up. I then put my sword and wrist blade away. She was surprised by this but tried not to show it. I then proceeded back to my side of the room.

"You giving up?" She asked walking over to me. She then sat down next to me.

"No I'm just tired of beating myself up." I replied.

"So may I ask your name?" She asks.

"If I tell you will you go away?" I asked back.

Her cold smile appeared on her face as she nodded. I sighed leaned back and was about to talk when a guy runs in from the other room and trips over me and falls onto the girl. I grimace as the girls shrieks. Me and the guy put our hands over our ears and paled at its pitch. _Hey who is he anyways._ I look over at the boy and see black and white. _Hey the guy from the docking bay. _I realized. She then hits the guy and walks away muttering something about Dunces.

"Ouch." The guy cried out holding his now bruising head.

"Ya should of watched where you were going." I responded.

He looked at me and jumped up from the ground. I stand too and we looked at each other. He looked nervous and kind of sick but then smiled. He reached out his hand and I took it. _Another friend can't be too bad. _I thought.

"Did we met earlier?" He asks.

"Yes we did." I replied.

"Well my name is Juane." He tells me.

"I'm James."

A horn went off. We looked outside and saw that we had arrived at Beacon. The ramps went down. After almost everyone was off when Juane and I got off the airship. _Hopefully nothing bad happens for at least a week. _I thought. We walked along until we heard a crash.

_What the Dust was that? _I thought as I jumped. Juane on the other hand froze and fell over. I helped him back up and a voice screeched something that was not comprehensible.


	5. Exploding Conflict

"Do you realize what you could have done." Then voice screeched again this time understable. I then heard an argument start up. One was screeching in anger while the other talking in a hushed tone. Both of the voices were familiar. I turned to see Ruby and the girl in white. The one in white was screeching at the nerves red clad girl. _All this screeching is going to give me a headache._

"Juane, I have stop an argument before I end up killing them." I said as I walked away from him. I then did get a headache. _The world hates me._

"Be careful man." He said. "An angry girl is worse than an angry Grimm."

As I walked towards them the one in white is shaking a veil of Dust in Ruby's face. The dust was going to make her sneeze. _If she sneezes there's going to be an explosion._ I picked up my pace to a run. I had to slow down when I started seeing black. _I hate blood loss._ When I finally got there I realized I was too late. Ruby sneezed.

**BOOM!**

"**DUST!"** I screamed as I flew backwards. I hit the ground and slid few feet. I looked up groaning. Then I saw that white was still standing but was covered in soot. _What the Dust! How is that possible! That should have blown her into next month. _I pulled myself on to my feet and walked back over to them.

When I got there I stood to the side and watched. White was shaking with rage as she yelled something to high for me understand. _I can't her high pitched noises worth anything._ Ruby did though. She was now cringing away from her. _Ruby seems like a good person so I'll support her. Plus white tried to stab me. _I walked to Ruby's side glared at white.

"Quit yelling at Ruby!" I bellowed at her. For effect I shook the ground with the shadows and lowered the temperature.

They both looked at me with surprise. One with grateful surprise while the other with unbelieving surprise. White blinked and open her mouth but then closed it. Ruby looked happy at support. Then white muttered a little and then looked me straight in the eyes. I turned my gaze to avoid her blue eyes. She then spoke with an irritated voice.

"Why are you supporting her?" She asked her voice getting higher.

"She don't go around trying stab people and then tries to recruit them for who knows what " I replied. "Also she is a friend of mine."

"What and I'm not?" She screeched. My head started to hurt more. _I hate people._

"You tried stabbed me just to see if I was good enough to join you in you game of conquest" I growled. I drew my sword and pointed it at her. "That's something normal people don't do." _Normal people also die and don't have a curse._

"She did what?" Ruby asked.

White and I turned to look at Ruby. White face palmed while I sighed. I put away my sword. With that done I show Ruby my new scars.

"White tried stab me to test me or something like that." I told Ruby.

"What?" She said with concern.

"Why did you call me white?" Asked the girl behind me sounding irritated.

"Because I don't know your name." I said turning to look at her.

"She is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company." Said a new voice.

I turned to see a girl in black that looked somewhat familiar. She was in holding an open book and veil of Dust. She also had a strange bow on her head. _Din't I see her on a train fighting a big mech? Plus what's with the bow. _It twitched slightly as I looked at it. _A bow moving by itself usually not a good sign._

"Finally some recognition." Said the now named Weiss.

"Which said company has had shady business partners and forced labor camps." Black continued.

"What! How dare you!" Weiss screeched. "My fathers company has done nothing you just said." Then she slipped into the Dust forsaken high pitched words.

Ruby was grinning madly. She started started laughing at Weiss. But Weiss started getting louder. That made Ruby laugh louder. Weiss then turned around and walked away muttering. We turned to thank black but she was gone. I turned to Ruby and smiled. _Four friends, a unknown, and an enemy. Great day!_

"How ya doing Ruby?" I asked finally done laughing.

"Good I think." She responded trying to stop laughing.

"Well lets go see my friend and get moving to the assembly." I said.

She nodded and we were off. We got over to Juane who was staring at a statue blankly. I tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. _Well he was thinking deeply. _Juane turned looked at me and Ruby. Then he smiled. Ruby smirked and laughed.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?" She asked.

I looked at Juane as his smile disappeared. _Wait someone threw up on the airship? _Juane looked at the ground and muttered something. Then he looked at Ruby.

"Motion sickness is a bigger problem than people think." Juane replied defensively. _So are headaches._

"Sorry but Vomit Boy just comes to mind." Ruby replied.

"Well how bout I call you Crater Face!" Juane threatened. _These two are too childish to be defenders of humanity. _

"That explosion was an accident!" She cried out.

Then they started to bicker. _Well this is getting annoying. _They stopped for breath then continued. My headache started to throb. _Time to shut them up. I don't need a bigger headache._ "Both of you shut up!" I bellowed at the top off my lungs. A small shock wave then echoed across Beacons campus. The ground shook slightly and the temperature dropped. _I think_ _over did it. _A few windows then shattered. _Yep over did it._

Ruby jumped a few feet in the air while Juane fell over in shock. Ruby looked at me with a pained look as she taped her ears. Juane was still on the ground but now he was muttering something about rude... windows? I helped Juane up and we started walking south.

"Juane why were muttering?" Ruby asked.

"I was not muttering." He said.

"Yea you were."

"Was not!"

With that they started bickering again. _Dust help me. _I thought as my headache started getting sharper. I opened my mouth to roar at them to shut up but they stopped. _Well hopefully they won't argue around me anymore.!_

"Are we even going the right way?" I asked.

They both shrugged. _Were already lost. _I thought. With a sigh I continued walking south.


	6. Weapon Show

We reached a courtyard after a few minutes of silence. Then Ruby paused and looked around. She then turned to Juan and I. She smiled a painfully innocent smile and then walked a few feet away from us.

"Soooo… I got this." She said as she drew out he scythe and then slammed it into the ground next to Juane. _I'm surprised she can use that thing. It has to weigh at least the equivalent of Juane. _Juane responded to the scythe by jumping into the air.

"Whoa!" Yelped Juane when he hit the ground. "Is that a scythe?"

"Did you really just ask that?" I asked frowning. "It's a curved blade on a pole what else can it be."

"Okay you're right." He said frowning.

"My scythe is not only a scythe it's also a high caliber sniper rifle." Ruby said.

"A what?" Juane asked. _Okay I'm starting to doubt this guys intelligence._

"It's also a gun." I stated as Ruby opened to say the same thing.

"Okay Juane what do you have?"

"I got this sword." He then drew out his painfully normal sword.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked. I sighed at the question. _Really you can't see it's a normal sword._

"Nothing but I have this shield." He lifted his sword sheave and it spread into a shield. "And when I get tired of carrying it I put it away." _Okay he's either stupid or trying to impress her._

"But wouldn't it weigh the same." Ruby said.

"Yes it does." Juane said as he slouched in a defeat. _Okay he was trying to impress her._ Ruby and Juane then turned to me.

"So what do you have James?" Ruby asked.

I drew my silver and black sword and held it out to her. She took it and turned it around a few times as she walked a few feet from me. Then she turned and swung it in a wide arc. She also hit the hidden cycle mode button in the process. The sword turned into the familiar blucky spiked ball on a chain and flew from her hands. The problem with that was that it was flying right at me. _Emergency planning 101 help me now. _A plan then came to me. _This will most likely end up backfiring in my face._

I flicked my wrist and slashed my wrist blade in upwards arc. A loud clang sounded into the air and I smiled. _That worthless training_ _didn't backfire for once._ Suddenly my arm jerked me around and I flew backwards. My wrist blade had gotten caught onto my flail. _Why did I even bother with with that training again?_ The flail hit the wall followed by me.

Groaning I got up and looked at Ruby. "How bout I show my weapon to you guys."

"That might be safer." Agreed Juane looking at the large dent in the wall.

I lifted the flail and turned it back into a sword. I paused when I realized that the there were no black spots over my vision. _After a fall like that I should be blinded. Did my blood finally regenerate?_

"So what else does it do." Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Okay you guys obviously have seen it as flail." I said spinning the sword a little. "Plus you see it's a sword." I hit the button when I said that. "So that leaves the last form."

"And that is what exactly." Juane asked as the sword sprang into bow form.

"A bow." I said.

"A bow?" Juane asked.

"But that's really old tech." Said Ruby." Why would you use ancient tech to fight the Grimm?"

"This was my father weapon." I lied smoothly. _One_ _good thing about living forever you learn how to lie flawlessly also many other things._

"That belonged to Kyle Knight?" Ruby screamed while Juane's eyes widened. _Did I relay leave that much of an impression? _"How in Dusts name did you get it!"

"Like I said it was my father's weapon, He gave it to me when he retired." I responded sliding the bow over my shoulder

.

"**HE RETIRED!" **Ruby and Juane screeched. Well actually Juane squeaked as loud as he could.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

They looked at me like I was insane. _I really did leave a good impression on the people. _They shook their heads and started to frown at me. _Maybe I should have stayed for a little longer than I did._ I shifted my position nervously.

"Can we go back to talking about my sword now?" I asked. "Besides my dad is 86 years old, it makes sense that he retired."

"I guess you're right." Ruby said.

A loud horn went off in the distance and we turned towards it. Some groups of people walked past us. _People seem to be heading to the horn. _I turned back to Ruby and Juane. They were looking that way as well. I turned back to the horn and started walking towards the sound.

"Where you going James?" Juane asked.

"Towards the horn." I responded as I kept walking.

Ruby ran up to me and started to follow as well. Juane muttered under his breath and ran to catch up. When we got to the area where the horn was going on we saw a massive group of Newbies crowding into a gym like room. _Too many people._

I looked up and saw some rafters. _Hmmm._ A quick jump in the shadows latter and I'm on top of them looking down at the sea of teens below. I then turned to watch my new friends. Ruby and Juane were looking for me. Then Ruby got dragged off by the girl in yellow. That left Juane by himself. He looked down sadly and wandered over into a corner. _Sad day for you friend. _I thought from my perch.

Then a door opened and Weiss walked in and made a beeline to Ruby who jumped into yellow's arms. I sighed as I watched Ruby get assaulted by another round of insults and... a book? The girl in yellow seemed to be getting worked up about that. But before anything could happen Ozpin and Goodwitch came into the room.


	7. Count Down (Revised)

At the sight of the _adults_ the room seemed to freeze. Goodwitch walked up to a podium and started ranting about something but I was to high up to hear. _Where the Dust did the podium come from? _Ozpin was scanning the room looking over the crowd. Then he seemed to have found something he didn't like and frowned.

Goodwitch finally finished her speech and signaled to Ozpin to take her place. He slowly made his way over to the podium. _Is he just slow or is the cane real? _When he finally made it he hit a button and a screen came out of the podium. He tapped the it a few times and then started to speak to the crowd. But I was still to high to hear anything. _Why don't they got speakers anywhere?_

When his speech was done he left the room and Goodwitch stayed behind. She told the people something and I heard a mass of groaning, sighs, and outraged yells from the crowd below. _Wonder what's that about. _The people started to go into groups or headed in a direction that Goodwitch pointed in. Soon they returned in pajamas and the rest of the people went. _Is it night already?_

"So what are you doing up here?" A feminine voice asked behind me.

Surprised I flicked my wrist and spun around swinging my arm. The fully blade deployed mid swing and went through air. There was nothing there. _What the? _Something was pushed up onto my back armor plates.

"A little hostile are we." The voice said as they removed the weapon from my back.

I turned to see the girl in black. She had a katana in her hand and in the other a book. _Really a book. _I pulled in my wrist blade and then I sat down with my legs crossed.

"Why you up here." I asked.

"I asked first." I sighed at her answer.

"Too many people for my licking." I admitted.

She nodded and then sat down across from me on another rafter. She put away her katana and started to read her book. I turned my attention back to the crowed. The second group was back and now they all were now setting up bedrolls. _So we have to sleep in here? Well I claim this rafter. Thank the Dust these rafters are as wide as shipping containers. _I stood up and started to take off my chest plate.

"What are you doing?" The girl said looking up from her book.

"Getting ready for the night." I said as I pulled off one of my boots.

"Then I will leave." She responded as she backed into the shadows. _Hey! That's my thing. _I then saw that she was walking on the ground.

"We she's fast." I said as I pulled off my other boot and started with my gauntlets.

A short time later the room is dim with candle light and I was staring down at the people. _Three lights left time to get ready. _I walked over to my chest plate and I hit a button. A few seconds later a hiss of air and I had my bedroll roll out of the chest plate.

I laid down and stared at the ceiling. With one last candle was still lit I listen to the very faint voices below. _Can't hear a blasted thing up here._ The light finally went out and I closed my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will be simpler than today.

_I was looking at night sky when it found me. The place I was in was bare, cold, and dry. No stars only the Moon... but as a whole._

_"Tarv Yarvel it's been a long time." A voice said._

_I turned to look at the voice. My mind stopped working at what I saw. A giant Ursa stood before me. It was pure black with a blurry outline that made it look like shadows made buy a fire._

"_I see my that you still live." The Ursa said.__"So it seams Vat was telling me the truth."_

_I was still staring at the Ursa._

_"He was also correct when he said you don't remember anything." It continued. "Come there is much to tell you."_

_As it walked off I still stared. I turned to look at me. It sighed and a blinding light filled the air. When the light was gone a man stood before me._

_"Come James I have things to show you."_

_Once again he turned to leave. I started to fallow him as if I were in a trance. We walked for what seemed to be hours until we reached a temple like building. When we entered it lit up. The walls seamed to hum with power. The energy they were giving off was mind blowing._

_"This is the Temple of the Void Keepers." Said the man beside James. "This was once your temple."_

_"What?" I said finally gaining a little control over myself._

_"This was your realm long ago." It said._

_"How could this be mine?" James asked._

_"You are the only Human ever to get the blessing of my kind." It said. "So we gave you a realm."_

_"Blessing?" James asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Not yet I can tell you." The Ursa said. "But know your true powers are returning to you."_

_Then my vision faded to black.  
><em>

I woke up gasping for air. My eyes darted around the dark room seeing only support brackets. _Still in the rafters. _I looked around trying to figure out why I woke up. I sat up and almost pasted out. _That's one monster headache. _I looked down to see people starting to wake up. The smell of food was also making an appearance.

"Time for day one." I said as I put my bed roll away and started to don my armor.

When I was done I shadow walked down and headed to source of the food. When I arrived I saw all of the older years eating and talking.I got some food and went to an unclaimed table in the back. When I finished eating I returned to the gym like room and returned to the rafter. I sat there in thought until Goodwitch appeared started to direct us to an armory. I did not join the group until they were heading outside.

"Hey James." Said a bright voice beside me. I turned to see red.

"Hello Ruby." I responded.

The next thing I knew everyone was standing on platforms. _Hmm. Spring loaded catapults. _Then Ozpin came from no where and gave a speech.

"Now I know you heard rumors about partners." He started. "I'm hear to clear those up, you do get partners but... they are the first person you make eye contact with after you land."

Juane who was a few feet away from me didn't seem to understand the landing part so he raised his hand. While Ruby seemed to sigh with relief for some reason. With that said students moaning but stopped when they started to get lunched. _13,12,11,10,9... Yea this is going to take a while. _I was the 1st in line so this could take a while. When I finally lunched I realized I had no landing plan.


	8. Not Again (Revised)

As I flew through the air I flailed my arms. _I'm not a Nethermore, I can't fly. _I then started to descend. By that I mean fall to my death at almost 80mph from about 200 feet up. _Fly James fly. _I thought as I started flapping my arms.

I was not the only one struggling. Juane was a little distance away screaming his head off. Everyone else was have a simple time. Ruby land with her scythe. Yellow was freakin' flying. Weiss vaulted down to the ground. Then there was a flash of orange and Juane got pinned to a tree by a spear._ Spear from no where! Panic mode!_

"Think James think." I yelled at myself.

The plan came to me. _I hate you Emergency planning 101. _With a yell I summoned a shroud of darkness and started summon my Aura. _This is gonna hurt. _I then notice a pack Beowolves running below me. And _I'm going to land right on them. _I thought as I closed my eyes.

**BOOM!**

_**Back at Beacon**_

The school suddenly shook like a earthquake had hit it. Something then went over the sun as a deafening explosion was heard. The students and teachers looked to Emerald Forest. A big black and silver mushroom cloud was hanging over the forest.

"What was that Professor Ozpin." Asked one of the teachers.

"I believe that's James." He responded.

"Who?" The man asked.

"A new student." Ozpin said. "This year may be interesting after all."

_**Back to James**_

"Ow." Was all I had to say I opened my eyes.

I got up and looked at the damage. A 40 feet deep crater and a bunch of flatted trees. The remainder of the Beowolves were looking down at me from the top of the crater. When they saw me they jumped in.

"Time to us some skills." I said as I drew my sword and jumped to meet them.

One of them met a black and silver sword between their eyes while another few learned what a dark tendril though the stomach did. I then started to hack-n-slice my way through them. But every one I killed was almost instantly replaced. _This is too much. _Soon I was panting and just blasting the Beowolves with shadows. _I need a emergency plan._ I face palmed at the plan I came up with._ I hate that Dust forsaken training._ I blasted the ground and got thrown upwards into a tree.

"Wait it exactly worked?" I questioned.

I then was traveling by tree top trying to escape the wolves. After what seemed to be a hours after I had last seen the Wolves I reached a cave. I went into it and sat down. _This is stupid. Why do… wait why am I even here? Properly something they said when I zoned out or was hiding in the rafters. _I then jumped up when I heard a sound behind me.

I turned to see the biggest Deathstalker I had ever seen getting ready to impale me with it's stinger. _Not enough energy so_… time to _run! _I hopped up and ran out of the cave but smacked into a guy in black and white. Next to him stood what appeared to be a spartan.

"Hi James." Said the guy… wait it was Juane.

"Run!" I yelled getting up and taking off.

'Why." The spartan asked grabbing my arm.

I turned and pointed to the Deathstalker which was just getting out of the cave. The other two people looked and stared. The Deathstalker screeched and charged us.

"That's why." I said pulling my arm away and taking off again.

Juane turned and screamed like a little girl while he took off after me passing me with ease. The spartan came after us at a much slower pace. _Run! Run Run! _We hit a clearing and saw a torn down temple. With alters that had chess pieces on them. _Whats with the Chess pieces._ A mob of people were already there and where taking the chess pieces._ I'm taking one too. Why? I have no idea. _I picked a Black Rock. I then looked at the group to see looked to see yellow, black, Nora, Ren, and Juane. Then I heard a screech above me. I looked up to see a Nethermore with a white speck on it. _Is that Weiss?_

"Look out below!" A voice yelled from above.

Next thing I knew Juane somehow flew into Ruby. Who it turned out she had fell from the Nethermore. _How just how? _And then Weiss fell and almost broke Juane's back when he tried to catch her. Then the spartan came out of the woods being chased by the Deathstalker. _What the Dust did I get myself into. _The spartan tripped the Deathstalker with their spear. _How did that work?_ She then ran over to the small group.

"Well the gangs all here." One said when I reached the temple. "Now we can all die together."

The Deathstalker was not happy about being tripped. It stood back up and screeched causing must off the group to cringe. _The bug is mad. _It then charged us.

"I got this." Ruby said running at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby no." Yelled yellow but the warning was a little too late.

She was almost to the Deathstalker and was about to attack. Only to be stopped by the Nethermore that had threw some feathers at her. It's blade like feathers had pined Ruby while the Deathstalker approached. A flash of white went past me. Next thing I knew ice had the Deathstalker trapped and Ruby was free. Weiss and Ruby talked. _There working things out on the battlefield? Dust these people defy common sense._The Deathstalker broke free from the ice and raised it's tail high to stab Ruby.

"Nope." I said lifting my sword.

A perfect impression of my blade was made by the shadows. I then unleashed it onto the Deathstalker. The blade flew strait threw the tail severing it. The Deathstalker's tail was now lying on the ground. It hissed in pain and drew back a little letting Ruby and Weiss fall back a few yards.

"You have to be kidding me." Said yellow. "All say is nope and it's tail gets cut off."

"Yup." I said.

I then turned my attention to the Nethermore. It was flying around for another run.

"You guys take care of the Deathstalker." I said before I walked into the shadow of one of the alters.

I popped on the Nethermore. _Nice to see shadows on the big bird._ I stabbed it to secure myself started blasting it with those shadows. While that happened I also looked over to the fight happening on the ground. I looked to she Ruby cutting off one of the Deathstalker's legs and then the rest forced it close a convenient cliff. _Hey wait. Cliff plus gravity plus Grimm equals splat! Two dead Grimm!_

"Hey bird I think I got a friend for ya." I yelled to it.

It then shook me off. I was falling again. _Not this time._ I passed under it's shadow and went to the ground. I turned to see the Deathstalker charging me. _Oops made him mad. _Together we went of the cliff.


	9. The Semblance

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby watched in horror as James got knocked off the cliff. She ran over to the edge to see James blasting the Deathstalker off him. He then fell out of view and she heard a thud. Surprisingly Ruby didn't feel any emotions as she turned away. Ruby saw the Nethermore and a new Deathstalker attacking the other 7 people. _No one else dies today. _She thought. Ruby lifted her scythe and charged into battle.

When she made it to the battle she immediately got paired up with Weiss, the girl in black, and Yang. _**(A/N James still does not know Yang's name.) **_Who were fighting the Nethermore on a ruined tower while the others fought on a destroyed bridge. The Nethermore fight was not going good. It almost had killed the entire group when it knocked down part of the tower. They had fallen back to a safe position and were Yang started to keep the giant bird at bay.

"I have a plan." Ruby suddenly said.

A few minutes later they were ready. The makeshift slingshot was ready to fire Ruby. They were arguing about the possibility of it working when they heard an explosion behind them followed the ground cracking. The air behind them also were taking an unnatural glow of… black and silver. They turned to see a streak fly past them at something. The Nethermore had been stealthily making it's way over to them while they had been arguing. _**(A/N How they miss a giant bird flying at them is beyond me but my brain kinda crashed.)**_

"Hey big bird." The streak roared in a familiar voice before it collided with the Nethermore.

_**With the soon to be team JNPR**_

The soon to be team JNPR watched the other group argue about something while Nora tried to free her hammer from the now dead Deathstalker. They watched as the Nethermore stated to sneak up on the other group.

"That was a good plan Juane." The spartan said.

"Do you think we should help them." Juane asked after nodding to the spartan.

"Naw let em fight." Said Nora pausing from her work.

"Where's James?" Ren suddenly asked.

The others shrugged. Just then James was seen running at the Nethermore while glowing silver and black. He also appeared to have claws. His black hair was now white while his normally blue eyes were blood red. The air was turning to a rigid cold as he moved past them.

"What's up with James." Nora asked finally pulling her hammer from the dead Deathstalker.

"Don't know but he looks terrifying." Juane said.

_**With James 15 minutes before**_

I blasted the Deathstalker off me and twisted towards the wall. With a flick of the wrist I plunged my wrist blade into the wall. My arm did not like that. The momentum had been too much and had probably dislocated my arm. The worst part was my wrist blade had almost shattered and was now cracked. _I need to get back up there before this thing snaps. _I put my feet on a small ledge that somehow had not broke my legs on. I then tried to stab the wall with my sword to get better support. My hand hit the rock wall instead of my sword.

"Must have dropped it." I said sadly. "I've had that sword for 85 years."

My mood lighted when I heard a thud. The Deathstalker had finally hit the bottom. _Why the Dust do you have school on a cliff that's next to a lower cliff Ozpin. _I looked over my shoulder at the sun and then glared at it. _No shadows and nowhere to draw them from. _I scanned the rock wall. My arm had gone back to it's proper place so I pulled out my damaged wrist blade out of the stone wall and it snapped in half like I had predicted.

"This is gonna take for ever." I grumbled before I started climbing.

As I got closer to the top I heard the sound of gunfire. _There still alive! _I looked back over to the sun. and smiled at the position it was at. _Go time. _I drew the now appearing shadows to me.

When I appeared on the top of the cliff and saw Ruby and her group arguing on top of a ruined tower. While they did this the Nethermore was flying silently at them. _If I want to help them I have to use my semblance._

"Well it's time to give them a lesson why I don't like my semblance." I said cringing as I started glow silver and black.

The air did a snap freeze as I summoned my semblance. A shock wave ripped the ground apart as my glow intensified. My nails started grow and sharpen until I had 2 feet long claws. My vision changed to a reddish tint and I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. _Worst part about my semblance is that shiver and I still don't know what it does._ I then took off running to the tower. When I reached the tower I climbed up and charged the bird.

"He big bird." I roared thrusting out my left arm.

The Nethermore was not suspecting a razor sharp claw stabbing into it's side. With my momentum I flipped onto it's back and started to hack at it's back. _Slice. Rip. Slash. Repeat process till the giant bird is dead. _The Nethermore disagreed with my thoughts. It threw me off and tried to impale me with it's blade feathers.

"Hey can I get some help here." I roared as a feather almost decapitated me. _Not that it would get rid of me but it would hurt._

The pleasant sound of gunfire came to my ears. A barrage of massive fireballs, high-impact sniper rounds, and pistol shots hit the bird. Ice also started to spread over it's wings. I got up only to get hit by a feather and made me fly off the tower and roll off another cliff. I tried to catch the wall with my claws but I was too far. _What the Hell Ozpin! What's with all these Dust forsaken cliffs._

A glyph appeared under me stopping my fall. I looked up and saw Weiss standing at the edge of the cliff. She was glaring down at me with those blue eyes. I shifted my gaze. _I have blue eyes so why do other people with blue eyes have that effect?_

"Well you just going to sit there." I heard her ask.

"Nope." I responded.

"Then get up here." She practically roared.

"I will…" I started but saw something.

The cliff under me had shadows. I smiled. _Shadows._

"I'll be right back." I said before back flipping off the glyph.

"What the Dust!" She screeched. "You're just like Ruby! Always doing something stupid." _Gah! That girl has lungs._

As I fell I drew the shadows to me stopping my fall. I paused as my glow around me faded a little. _Something is nearby__. _The shadows then began to swirl around me but before I could do anything I felt something grab onto my leg. I looked down to see a strange Beowolf staring up at me. It was a Alpha but it's color scheme was reversed. _I've seen this Beowolf from somewhere before. Hey wait_ _it's floating in mid air_. It stared into my eyes at me before releasing me and disappearing into the shadows.

"A Beowolf not trying to kill me and has the ability to walk into the shadows." I mumbled. "This world is nothing like the good old days." With that done I shot skyward willing the shadows to fallow.

When I got to the top I saw Ruby standing on top of the higher cliff near the school. I also saw the Nethermore falling headless into the abyss that I had just come from. _I missed the party! Gah it must have been the Beowolf that stopping me. _I let the shadows return back to where they came from and regretted it instantly as I saw a flash of silver flying at me.

"Friendly!" I yelled dodging the blade.

"Oops." Was what I got in return.

Juane now stood next me holding his sword in a paused overhead swing. He put down his sword slowly. He was looking at my eyes. _Warning! Turn head now. Blue eyes alert._

"Whats with the weird change?" He asked as I turned my head.

"My stupid semblance that makes me have a few Grimm like attributes." I responded. "And it also freezes the air around me."

"Can you turn it off?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. "I have to let it run out."

With that said we met up with the rest of the nine people. They all looked uncertainly at me. I tried to calm them by waving but that made it worse.

"Hey they're only claws." I said as they backed up. Well all but Nora and Yellow.

"Yeah big sharp claws." Yellow said trying to help. "Nothing scary there."

"Lets just get back to the school." I mumbled leading the way.


End file.
